


After the Storm

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: After the events ofLast of the Time Lords, Jack and the Doctor take comfort in each other
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/64410.html) on 3 January 2008

After the clean-up, they sleep. At least, Jack sleeps, too exhausted to resist it any longer. The Doctor's arms curl protectively round him as Jack dreams restlessly, as he whispers the pleas and screams the screams he wouldn't whisper and scream in front of the Master. The Doctor flinches when he hears the Master's name, whimpered piteously in frantic entreaty, as Jack's body tenses and flails. His arms tighten around him, his fingers stroke Jack's hair, and he murmurs soothingly into Jack's ear until in time he calms and slips into deeper sleep.

Much, much later, the Doctor finally succumbs to sleep. Jack in his turn is roused by the Doctor twitching and moaning, words he doesn't understand, one word repeated over and over: _Koschei, Koschei, Koschei_. Jack's never heard the word before, but he can guess what it means. He holds the Doctor tight till the fury of his grief ebbs and he's just weeping, silently, for the man he knew, and loved, and lost. Then Jack kisses him, gentle and understanding and undemanding, until the Doctor responds, and they make love together, softly, slowly, in the dark, one of them aching to remember, one of them to forget.


End file.
